Star Wars: Premonitions
by Dragontrout
Summary: Jedi Knight Zek isn't your average Jedi. He disagrees with a lot of what the order says and does and lives by his own morality. But when he starts experiencing disturbing visions about what must be the future, he becomes engulfed in a massive conspiracy that will eventually lead to the near destruction of the Jedi order.
1. Chapter 1

The Falleen jedi looked at his meditating Selkath apprentice and chuckled softly to himself. What a strange padawan. It was already the beginning of the Clone Wars and the padawan was acting like an adult. He was much more serious than most Jedi his age. The Selkath opened his dark black eyes. "Master Zek, what are you doing?" He asked. The Falleen chuckled and his short mustache and beard jiggled slightly while doing so. "I'm sorry for interupting you, Argo. I'm not exactly used to seeing Jedi your age act so strangely mature." The Selkath frowned and just like his master's facial hair, his side jowls typical to Selkath jiggled as his mouth moved. "Well war is a serious matter." He said. Zek Suukastros rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Argo. We are on a mission to fight pirates and free slaves. Not Separatists. Besides, I avoid typical missions for a reason. They bore me. And they make terrible lessons." Zek said. A clone walked into the room where the Jedi were arguing and stood by the doorway silently. Zek looked behind his shoulder at the clone. "What?" He asked. "We are orbiting Florrum." The clone said. Zek turned around and Argo rose from the floor. "Alright prepare our fighters. I think mine is out of fuel. Oh, and thanks trooper." The clone saluted and left the room.

The two fighters left the Republic Cruiser and coasted onto the surface of the arid planet. Zed wasn't sure how his padawan would react to this mission. Argo's third mission. The two previous missions involved battles with Separatist forces but Zek doubted that argo was ready to fight (and likely kill) organic beings like the pirates. Zek also had his doubts about his padawan's ability to handle the horrors of slavery. Zek's thoughts were interrupted by his fighter slamming on the ground as it landed. He sighed and grabbed his lightsaber as the cockpit opened up. He crawled out and joined his padawan on the ground. "I hate arid planets like this. Makes my skin dry." Argo said. Zek pointed to Argo's starfighter. "I put a dryness prevention syringe in your med kit." Argo crawled back onto his starfighter and dug under the seat to grab the med kit. He buried the syringe into his skin and shuddered. He closed the med kit and stuck it back under the seat and closed the cockpit. Argo slid off the cockpit and sttod beside his master. "You look better." Zek said with his arms crossed. The Selkath had noticably more moist skin. Moist as usual at least. Argo frowned and scratched his neck. "Master, why did we land our starfighters in the middle of the desert?" Zek smiled deviously. "Trust me, it wasn't to irritate you. Over that hill there should be a cave that serves as an entrance to the slaver's den." Zek said. Argo scratched his neck a second time. "Did you get that information from an informant?" He asked. Zek nodded. "One of the other local pirates wanted his competition eliminated. He contacted the Republic with some info. Hopefully this isn't a trap." Zek said as he begun his long trek to the hill. The ground wasn't sandy as most other deserts. It was rocky. The hill was a mile away from the spot where they landed and when they finally reached the hill it was almost dark. They crouched behind the hill and gazed over it. "Well, at least the entrance is there, as promised." Argo whispered. "Yep. And no guards minus that protocol droid." Zek said putting his binoculars down. Suddenly a pair of weequay exited the cave. They scanned their surroundings and the two jedi ducked behind the hilltop. Zek and Argo could hear footsteps and gruff voices approaching the hill top.

Zek peeked over the hilltop. He slowly inched up the hilltop and suddenly leapt over the hill and pounced on a weequay guard. Before the other guard could attack Zek, Argo clumsily vaulted over the rocky hilltop and slid down the other side of the hill. Argo pulled his fist back and landed a punch on the weequay who was still standing and sent him spiralling down onto the ground. Argo shook his fist limply in pain as Zek tied the pirates together in not a double not but a triple knot. "Master, what about the droid?" Argo asked. Zek finished tieing his third knot and patted his hands together in satisfaction as he rose from his bended knee. "Droid, are you gonna alert your employers?" Zek asked plainly. The droid shook it's head slowly. "Too late Jedi, I've already notified my employe-" The brown painted C3 droid was cut short by Zek's lightsaber. "Well, I guess we can't go the stealthy way." Zek said as he stroked his chin. "Well, now what?" Argo asked. "Sadly, we don't have much time to plan our plan B. I can sense the pirates on their way." Zek said igniting his blue lightsaber. Argo ignited his green saber as the horde of six pirates ran up the stairs of the cave and threw the door open. Zek deflected their blaster fire and leapt behind them and struck two of them down. As the four remaing pirates spun around, Argo struck one of them and the remaing three's blaster's were struck rendering them useless and rendering their former operators cowardly. "Alright gentlemen, you should probably start running now." Zek said pointing his lightsaber at the remaining pirates. The pirates stumbled over the hill and disappeared into the crags of the nearby mountain. "Alright, most of the pirates are either dead or hiding. That still leaves the Zygerrian slavers." Zek said as he led his padawan into the dark staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Jedi walked down the earthy stairs further into the cave. Zek lead the way with his lightsaber extended to break the almost completely dark cave that was illuminated by the occasional smoldering torch. The stairs were long and seemed never-ending to the Jedi as there were no siderooms and the only light visible further down were more torches. Suddenly, Zek felt beings approaching through the force and turned around to his padawn with a concerned look on his bearded face. "Do you feel that?" He whispered. The young Selkath nodded. "Alright, we need to sneak down there as quietly as possible so we can ambush the Zygerrians and prevent any slaves from being hurt in a possible crossfire." Zek explained in a whisper. "Sounds good to me master." Argo looked past his master and spotted a light approaching slowly up the stairs. Zek spun around and crouched and picked up a stray rock. Being a Falleen he could sense pheromones and he only sensed the pheromones of one very nervous individual walking up the stairs. He sighed. He was still nervous that he and Argo might be detected, but he was less nervous after knowing that there was only one slaver walking towards them. He shut his lightsaber off and crouched down. Argo followed suit. Zek could feel Argo's confused pheromones so he turned toward his padawan. "Trust me on this one okay? Darkness is our friend here." The seasoned Falleen explained quietly. He turned back toward the light and watched it get closer and closer and he could feel his heart beat louder and louder. The Zygerrian was getting dangerously close and Zek prepared to silently dispatch his slaver foe. As he prepared himself the Zygerrian approached so closely that he was within an arm's length. Zek leapt forward and placed his hand on the Zygerrian's mouth and pushed and nerve on his neck with his long fingernail and caused the Zygerrian to collapse without any blaster fire. Zek and Argo carefully passed over the unconscious Zygerrian soldier. As they were stepping over the man Argo noticed that the man had a very intimidating blaster along with the savage looking armor. This would obviously be a challenging fight if stealth failed.

Zek and Argo looked past the darkness and saw a light. Zek used both the Force and his Falleen abilities and sensed bodies past the light but no one carrying the light as the slaver that they had met before did. Zek realized that this had to be an entrance of some sort. He walked down the stairs slightly faster and finally reached the end. He checked behind him to see Argo nod as an encouragement to continue on. They looked into the entrance and saw a long hall ending in a closed metal door. Along either side of the wall were cells with all sorts of different aliens mostly Twi'leks and Wookiees along with a few Talz and a pair of Zeltron twins. As the Jedi passed the cells Argo raised a finger to his lips to keep the slaves from making any noise. Zek used the Force to open the door slowly. He drew his lightsaber and stormed inside being followed by Argo. The room harbored three Zygerrian slavers each armed with a heavy blaster. The room was enormous with a in the very back. A cargo ship usually used by prisons. The Zygerrians seemed very surprised. Maybe even shocked at the sight of the two Jedi that had infiltrated their stony hangar with the only metal in the room being the floor and the door leading to the cages in the hall. Zek and argo blocked the blaster fire from the slavers who had formed a line facing them that was sending blast after blast toward the two Jedi. Zek effortlessly deflected their blaster fire and sent each blast into the stone walls. Argo however was having trouble deflecting the blast due to his inexperience in combat and his primary training focus being offense. Zek sensed this through pheromones and stood closer to his padawn. "Watch me." He yelled without looking at the young Selkath as he deflected and advanced forward toward the slavers. Argo copied Zek and advanced as he blocked and found it easy. One of the slavers aimed his blaster at his head and shot. Argo blocked it almost effortlessly and sent it back towards it's shooter killing the Zygerrian as the bolt hit him right in the face. Zek after seeing it turned his head back slightly and smiled. After three seconds he turned his head back forward and charged towards one of the slavers. He sliced the other slaver's blaster and shot him towards the ship at the far end of the world. Before the remaining slaver could react Zek slashed his chest twice and made a neat "X" in the shiny Zygerrian armor. Right before he turned his lightsaber off a Zygerrian burst through the door. Argo felt his adrenaline hit it's peak and threw his lightsaber instinctively at the Zygerrian and left him without a head. After clearing the Zygerian's neck the lightsaber spun around and came back towards Argo and finally into the Selkath's hand. Zek smiled. "Well done, Argo."


	3. Chapter 3

Jek searched the bodies of the dead slavers and found the keys to the cave. After lining the bodies up neatly for the Republic clean up crew Jek sent Argo into the stony hall to free the slaves. Argo was excited after seeing his skills improve and he was even more excited to see the expressions of the slaves after they were freed. The cell closest to the door was inhabited by a sleeping Wookiee. Argo unlocked it. "Sir, my master and I are Jedi and we need you to join him in the adjacent room so we can put you in the Republic report and help you return to your family." Argo hoped that the Wookiee could understand basic. He nodded and entered the hangar through the door. The cage next and to the right of the Wookiee's former cage was inhabitated by the twin Zeltron women who were quite beautiful. Argo was intimidated by the Wookiee but he was also intimidated by the Zeltrons. But in a different manner. The Wookiee had his massive arms that could tear a man's arms out of his sockets. But the Zeltrons had their notorious and intense beauty and their pheromones. "Hello ladies, my master and-" One of the girls cut him off . "We heard what you said to the Wookiee. Thanks for rescuing us." She said. Her sister stepped forward. "Yeah thanks." Argo unlocked their cell and watched their shapely forms clad in long grey cloaks walk into the hangar. The last cell on the right cell was inhabitated by five female twil'eks and the cell looked like a rainbow as they were each a different color apart from two blue twileks wearing nothing but a skirt. Argo was distracted by this but focused on freeing him and not gawking at a half naked pair of twi'leks. He repeated his speech and was again cut off. "We heard you the first time. But we can't thank you enough for rescuing us." A green twi'lek said after Argo pulled the door open and once again watched a group of attractive women walk into the hangar. The last prisoner was a tall, white furred talz. Argo opened the cage and told the tall alien to go meet Zek in the hangar.

Meanwhile in the hangar, Zek was enjoying a conversation with the Zeltrons. He felt much more connected with Zeltrons than with any other race probably due to the fact that both Falleens and Zeltrons could read and even influence pheromones. This made members of the species fast friends when they met and usually eventually lovers if they were a man and a woman. The two Zeltrons, Melody and Jenea were distressed that they had no where to go because they worked as dancers on Tatooine prior to being kidnapped and sold into slavery. "Don't worry, ladies. The Republic has programs to help people in your predicament. An escaped slaves commitee can surely relocate you to a safe place. Hell, I'll arrange it for you." Zek said. "You'd really do that?" Melody asked. Zek shrugged and smiled warmly. "I'm a Jedi. It's my job to help people."

Two gunships landed outside and a group of clone troopers walked into the cave and after a trek down the staircase, into the hangar. The clone commander was the first to approach Zek and Argo (who had just finished talking to the Talz and contacting the Republic Cruiser). "Sirs, I'll handle the report. You can take the slaves to the surface." The clone with grey painted armor and a visor said. Zek yelled for the slaves to follow him and Argo and they formed a single file line as they walked up the long staircase. Half way up the stairs, Jenea complained. "I don't remember these stairs being this long. I wish those damn Zygerrians had given us shoes." One of the blue twi'leks groaned. "At least you have a cloak. We don't even have a top." She said gesturing at her sister and herself in the thick darkness. "Thats true." Melody said quietly. "Master, don't we habe cloaks in our fighters?" Argo asked his master. "Yeah. We'll give them to the topless twi'leks." He said. The blue twilek girls sighed in the dark. Probably with relief. "Unnnh uh nuh." The Wookiee said to itself. Zek understood and grinned to himsefl. Most Jedi older than twenty knew how to speak the langauge of the Wookiees. "We know you don't need clothes. But those girls aren't covered head to toe with hair." Zek said as he squinted his eyes when he saw the light shining through entrance to the cave. The group was silent as most were too excited at the sight of the sun to talk. To the slaves it meant freedom. To the Jedi it meant a job well done. When the line of Jedi and slaves exited the cave they all squinted as their eyes adjusted to the radiant sun. Two clone troopers were guarding the outside and gestured for the Jedi to come near. Zek told Argo to get the cloaks and told the slaves to stay put. Zek walked over to the clone. "What's the matter, trooper?" Zek asked folding his arms across his chest. "Nothing. Anymore at least. We found those two tied up and when they saw us they managed to wriggle out of their bonds. Then we shot them before they could get any further." The clone said pointing to the bodies of the tied weequays. "Don't worry about it." Zek said as he turned around to see the slaves loading up into a gunship. "Come on, master. It's over now." Argo said as he leapt into his fighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Zek wasn't very tired as the mission was small compared to other operations. He was sitting on his bunk thinking his life over as he usually did after missions. Mostly dreaming about what ifs. Most of his what ifs lost their possibility long ago and he was merely dreaming about the people and places that passed him by. And the ones that didn't. He mostly dreaming a Zeltron woman that he knew when he was a young man. Well, he still knew her. And from time to time he would visit her. But only as old friends who still loved each other deep down. But that love was forbidden due to Zek being a Jedi. It still hurt him from time to time. And it hurt her too. But Zek never let these thoughts of what ifs last too long. He left his top bunk and walked through the metallic halls of the cruiser and to the bridge where Admiral Grandu sat watching and managing the crew. The Admiral stood up and saluted Zek as he approached behind Grandu Vebb. "Ah, you must be Jedi Master Zek. It's good to finally meet you." The Mon Calamari extended his hand. Zek heartily shook the admiral's hand. Zek admired the Mon Calamari people. He was friends with the Mon Calamari senator. The senator was an honorable man and was known for his honesty and as the golden standard of his people. "I look forward to serving this campaign with you, admiral. When he's awake I'll introduce you to my padawan." The Admiral cracked a slight grin. "Is this his first mission?" Grandu asked. Zek raised his eyebrow. "How'd you guess?" Zek answered a question with a question. "My son is an apprentice under Jedi Master Kit Fisto. He's finishing up his apprenticeship." He smiled. Zek could sense pheromones that were proud and loving. He really loved his son. And he was proud of him. "I believe I may have met him. Nahdar, right?" Zek said after tapping his head with his clawed hand to rack his mind. "Yes. That's my son." Zek smiled. "He's a good kid. A bit brash but all Jedi are." Zek said truthfully. What he left out is that Nahdar is very brash. More brash than even the likes of Anakin Skywalker who was famous for his prideful youth. Zek bowed slightly and walked back into the hall and down the elevator and finally to his room.

Argo was resting. A deep dream of home. The waters of his home planet. His father and he were swimming towards a clam bed. "Come son. Follow me." The purple colored Selkath said gesturing towards himself. Argo smiled and swam towards his father. He was very young. Five years old and hoping to be just like his dad. A fisherman. Fishing was popular on Manaan. But Argo Sr. sold his goods off world and made a decent living selling to a chain of seafood restaurants on Coruscant. Argo Jr. watched eagerly as his father filled a seaweed woven basket with clams. "Can I gather some, dad?" He asked eagerly. Argo Sr. smiled and pointed to a white patch of sand. "Dig in there. And be careful for sea urchins." The older Selkath said as he watched his son shake with excitement at the thought of being just like his father. Argo buried his hands in the white sand and pushed it aside wave after wave and sent sand particles into the water surrounding him. He suddenly felt something hard and rough. He grasped it and pulled it out. It was a black clam of decent size. "Well done Argi!" Argo Sr. said with a wide smile. "Is this a good one?" Argo asked wide eyed and over joyed. Before his father could answer a massive harpoon pierced his chest and red blood stained the water around him. Argo Jr. watched in shock as the harpoon launched back through his father and back into the gun of a masked man. Suddenly Argo woke from the dream which was actually a replay of a memory. He breathed heavily and looked confusedly at his surroundings. Then he remembered. He was in a cruiser. With his master who was just a few rooms down. He was safe.

Argo knocked on the metallic door. Zek used the force to slide it open. "Master can we talk?" Argo asked nervously. Zek ,who was meditating, could sense great fear and sadness in his usually calm and collected padawan. "What's wrong?" Zek asked with a concerned tone. Argo gulped. It was hard to talk about his father's death. "I keep having a dream. A very...troubling and frightening dream." Argo explained. Zek opened his eyes and rose to his feet. "Sit on that chair." Zek instructed as he slowly sat on the lower bunk of the bed. "Argo, for Jedi dreams mean alot. The Force is showing you this for a reason." He explained. "It's an exact recollection of my father's death. But it always ends after his death." Argo said with pain still in his voice. "Maybe the pain is too much to bear at this point in the dream. Meditate on your memories of home. And you may see the rest of this memory. Or maybe the dream will cease. But this is the way to get closure." Zek said calmly. "Thank you, master. Where is our next mission?" Argo asked. "Coruscant. There's been a string of gruesome murders that I agreed to investigate." Zek said grimly.


	5. Chapter 5

The cruiser landed on Coruscant and the clones were scuttling about already wanting to get to the next mission. Zek and Argo slowly packed up their small personal bags full of supplies and left the landing zone on a shuttle being piloted by a clone trooper who wore red on his armor. Before taking off he looked back from the seat of the Republic Police shuttle at the two Jedi. "I suppose you would like a bit of a briefing, sirs." He said turning back to the controls and taking off into the Coruscant skies flooded by other shuttles and cloud cars. "That would be preferable. My friend didn't tell me anything when she asked for help." Zek said grimly. Murder was dark business and this particular string of murders looked to be done by a serial killer. That is what Zek thought anyway. "Well, two months ago a dead gotal was found dead in a public garden outside a lower level apartment complex. The next week a Bith's remains were found in a gutter and just two days ago a twi'lek was found in the washroom at a upper city opera house." Fox said emotionlessly. "What ties these murders together?" Argo asked. Zek thought it was a rather excellent question. "They were all stabbed to death and a small statue was found at each crime scene." Fox replied after a slight cough. "Any leads?" Zek asked folding his arms. "The Zeltron Senator believes that the criminal is a Zeltron that they know of and the garden the gotal was found in belongs to the Jedi Agri Corps." Fox said landing near the senate building. Zek was both excited and distressed. He was excited to see the woman he was loved who worked as an aide for the Zeltron senator and distressed at the grisly murders. A member of the Coruscant guard (a riot clone trooper) escorted the Jedi from the shuttle to the entrance of the senate building and entered a code so the Jedi could enter. "Is this your first time here, Argo?" Zek asked with a slight smile thinking of his first visit to the Senate building. The lobby was enormous and elevators filled the walls along with several flights of stairs. Zek lead Argo into an elevator and hit a button that he had long ago memorized that brought them to the Zeltron Senate Office.

Argo wondered what was going on with his master. Zek was acting strange. Almost nervous instead of his usual cool and sarcastic self. The Zeltron guards opened the doors after Zek told them that he and Argo were Jedi. Immediately after entering the office Argo felt as if he already liked the Zeltrons. He couldn't place why but he thought it had something to do with pheromones almost like his a Falleen, but much stronger. Not only did it feel good but it smelled amazing. A strong perfume was sprayed into the air and it smelled like a tree in bloom that Argo had once climbed in the garden at the Temple. There were two Zeltrons, a male and a stunningly beautiful female who kept smiling at Zek who slyly returned the smile. The man was preparing information and told the Jedi to sit. "Good to see you, Zek." The woman said with a smile. Zek returned it and grabbed her hand and shook it gently and held it for a little longer than was proper for a Jedi. Argo made a mental note to tease his master about it later. "It's good to see you too, Lisela. This is my padawan, Argo." Zek said with a look of contentedness and absolute joy. Argo wondered if Zek loved this woman. But she was quite beautiful. Tall with light pink skin and long violet hair that looked soft as silk coupled with her curvy figure. Argo shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. To his surprise he wasn't at all nervous talking to her. Normally a woman this beautiful made Argo slightly (but not completely) nervous. But she felt like an old friend. Very familiar. The Senator cleared his throat. "Let's get to business, gentleman." Zek's mouth formed a hardline. "Of course, senator." The Falleen said coldly. "The man I believe commited the string of murders that you are investigating is named Sobtjek Svek. He was commited to an insane asylum when he was fifteen because he slaughtered his family for no apparent reason. That was ten years ago. He escaped four months ago and we tracked him to Mandalore where we believe he killed two teenagers within two days of being there. After that we lost him." The man said reading from a datapad that sat on his desk. "What makes you think the murders are being done by this man?" Zek asked. The Senator scrolled through his datapad. "Because the police on Mandalore contacted the Coruscant Guard and compared pictures of the stab wounds. They are consistent to the stab wounds on the Svek family." The Senator said with slight irritation at being challenged. Argo rolled his black eyes. No one knew this though as they were black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lisela, you seem familiar with this Jedi. Perhaps you should go with him so you can report your findings back to me." The Senator said after gesturing to Zek. "Of course sir. It would be my pleasure." She said with a twinkle in her eye that only Zek had noticed. She still loved him. And he still loved her which could be evidenced by his grin. "Alright senator. We'll follow up on the statue lead first. Do you have any pictures?" Zek asked. The Senator handed Lisela a datapad. "The evidence is all on there. Every thing you'll need." He said with a smile so fake that it almost made the two Jedi cringe. Zek glanced quickly at Argo who snickered for a second before having a straight face. They stood outside the office while Zek used his comm to contact an anthropologist whom his master had once consulted. Sadly, Zek's master and he never saw eye to eye. Zek brushed all thoughts of the grumpy old Jedi out of his head. After turning the comm link off Lisela's eyes lit up. "So, should I get us a shuttle?" She asked. "Yeah Liz, Could you?" Zek smiled. Argo sighed in annoyance. He almost stunk of it. Well, to Lisela and Zek he did. Pheromones and the such.

The shuttle arrived and the group of investigators boarded it. A riot trooper was driving the shuttle towards a block of buildings that looked very old. There was a small library, a bookstore, and an antiquities office operated the retired anthropologist. The shuttle hovered in front of the office and the group exited the shuttle and entered the building. The store was huge and filled with rows of tall bookcases filled not with books but with skulls, clay pots, statues, rocks, stone tablets, and all manner of old and dusty things. Lisela sneezed immediately after walking through the door as the place almost smelled like ancient history. Zek looked behind the counter to find an old Ugnaught with a glasses and a long beard who seemed to be about to drift off. Zek knocked on the counter after walking up to it. The Ugnaught shook slightly and woke. Zek towered over the small porcine man who looked up with his withered face and adjusted his glasses. "Hello young man. How may I help you?" The Ugnaught asked. Lisela walked up to the counter and pulled up a picture of the creepy little statue on the datapad and handed it to the Ugnaught. "Hmmm. Yes, I think I recognize this. It's definitely Kaleesh in origin. I believe it's a death spirit. It was hand carved. Not good quality either. It's very rough and edgy. Kaleesh prayer idols are supposed to be smooth. Most Kaleesh take more pride in their work. I would wager that the person who carved this isn't Kaleesh." He said while looking at the datapad and stroking his beard. Lisela took the datapad and made a small note of the expert's opinion.

"What next, Master?" Argo asked as the three exited the shop. "I think we should follow up on the garden. Maybe talk to somebody in the AgriCorps. Or you could go and Lisela and I could look into the body found at the opera house and then maybe the dead Bith found in the gutter and then we could all meet up at Dexter's Diner." Zek said as he helped Lisela into the shuttle. Argo agreed eagerly. He wanted to prove to his master that he could help on the investigation without his master holding his hand all of the time. "Alright master." He said trying to hide his excitement. Zek summoned a secondary transport for Argo and told him to call him if anything went wrong. Anything at all were his exact words. Zek was starting to feel like a worried parent. Argo said he'd call if anything went arry and boarded his shuttle. Zek stepped into his shuttle where Lisela was sitting. "Trooper we need to discuss some sensitive details of this investigation. Let me drive and you can walk to the regulations office a few blocks down." Zek lied. "Yes sir." The trooper said opening the door and leaving the two aliens alone. Zek took the controls and Lisela moved up to the passenger seat. "We have some catching up to do, Liz." Zek said with a happy sigh. "Well, all I can say is that I still love you. I tried to get over you and go on dates with other men but they weren't good enough." Lisela said holding back a tear. "I've been trying to move on but I can't. I've begun to wonder if the order is wrong. I think I'm ready to rekindle our relationship." Zek said happily as he turned the wheel of the shuttle. "So what do we do from here?" Lisela asked looking out the window dreamily. "We take it one moment at a time." Zek said gently as he parked the shuttle at the entrance of the opera house.


End file.
